<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early morning walks by Missdemona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049490">Early morning walks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdemona/pseuds/Missdemona'>Missdemona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, New York City, Quarantine, Walking, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdemona/pseuds/Missdemona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CAOwkT4hdsj/?igshid=1owinqackguas">these</a> pictures Sebastian took one early morning in New York and I was inspired. They were beautiful, but also somewhat depressing? A city so empty!</p><p>In this lockdown I do go out for long walks, although not in the morning....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early morning walks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi", you said smiling to the man walking his dog. He smiled and said hello back to you.</p><p>You were on your daily walk. The sun was out, but just. God it was early, you thought. But anything to avoid people. But you made a promiss to yourself: you would go out every day. If only for a short walk.<br/>
Otherwise you would be in your home all day and all night. Except for the weekly shopping.<br/>
All since this lockdown had been in place.</p><p>"Hi" you said to the woman walking past you. She gave you a glare. Bah! You could always tell if a person had been doing this walking (with the dog) or running thing before the world went to a stand still. There was this silent agreement, wasn't there, you greeted the people you passed in this way?</p><p>But people who wouldn't be seen here before this thing (or would otherwise be going to the gym, you shouldn't bunch people up like that!) did not get that memo apparently.<br/>
So, you greeted everyone and gave everyone a smile.</p><p>----</p><p>"He, how are you?".<br/>
"Yeah, I'm good" the woman answered. You had come across each other now for a couple of weeks. So it felt allmost as if you were friends. Weird, right? Her beagle (one of the few dogs you could actually identify, since your sister was a huge fan of snoopy) stood by her side waiting patiently.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't see you yesterday".<br/>
"Yeah, the night before there were problems at work, so I had to catch up on some sleep" you answered her. "I went outside later.... not doing that again. There were way to many<br/>
people...".<br/>
"I hear you. Hey, I have to get home, see you tomorrow. Don't work to hard". "Thanks! Bye" you said with a little wave.</p><p>Don't work to hard... hmm at least you had work. And you could do the work from home. It gave the day structure, and you counted your blessings that the bills could be paid.</p><p>You passed a runner, also a regular on these early mornings. You gave each other a little wave, runners usually did this. You could imagine.... breathing hard like that, talking not on your list of priorities. That's why you kept to walking. Way to exhausting, running. You were not insane, thank you very much!</p><p>----</p><p>And so the days went on... walk, work, eat, sleep and repeat. </p><p>Rinse and repeat.</p><p>You learned the woman with the beagle was called Leila. You had exchanged phonenumbers and were texting each other jokes and memes. See, a friend!</p><p>A grumpy man you saw each morning who didn't return your hello's in the first weeks had finally said "Hi" back. Score!</p><p>You waved at the runner.</p><p>----</p><p>Rinse and repeat</p><p>----</p><p>You met an older couple. "Honey, we are always awake at dawn, so we thought to take a little stroll".</p><p>Huh. The runner wasn't running. You waved.</p><p>"Morning", he said instead of the usually wave.</p><p>"Hey, no running today?" You asked.</p><p>"Didn't feel like it today".</p><p>"Are you oke?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a bad night".</p><p>" I'm sorry, I hope your day will be better".</p><p>"Thanx". He waved and walked on.</p><p>---</p><p>Rinse and repeat.<br/>
God you were lonely.</p><p>----</p><p>It had rained that morning, but the sun was shining. Thank god. </p><p>Leila and Godfried (yes that's the beagles name, snort) came toward you. She was talking on her phone, and waved at you. And walked on. Shit.</p><p>The runner was walking again. </p><p>"Oh no, not another bad night?"</p><p>"Hi! No not at all!</p><p>"I'm glad. But still no running?"</p><p>"I got a lens for my phone, and the city looks so fucking great after the rain. Utterly deserted, but fucking great" he said, with a grin on his face.</p><p>He showed you the lens. It was small. On the phone it looked huge. You told him so. He laughed with you.</p><p>"Hey walk with me, I could use some company".</p><p>"Yeah sure, me as well".</p><p>"I'm Seb by the way".</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>